


Luminescent

by whatevenisyourdeal



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatevenisyourdeal/pseuds/whatevenisyourdeal
Summary: Addison Wells (aka Luminescent) is just starting her superhero career. Working as a sidekick under the wing of her cousin Bucky (aka The Performer) is hard, but she loves it so far. He's always trying to teach her about being a hero. And one of the lessons he repeats most often is "stay away from the antiheroes, they can't be trusted."So then, why did one of them save her life?
Relationships: Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Your Hero is Here!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Those of you who saw my Tumblr (whatevenisyourdeal.tumblr.com) knew this was coming. But for everyone else, surprise! I'm making a superhero AU! I promise I will continue to update the Great Alpha AU, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. I hope you enjoy it!

It was a normal day in Seabrook. The sun was shining brightly. People were walking around, going to and from work, or school, or a friend's house.  
KABOOM!  
And a supervillain had just started attacking downtown.  
This was pretty normal for Seabrook, too.  
"Where." BOOM! "Is." BOOM! "The." BOOM! "PERFORMER?!?" More things were being destroyed with every word the villain spoke.  
Suddenly, a shoe flew right into the villain's face, catching him off guard. The person that the shoe was attached to then did a flip over some rubble, and landed in a classic three point heroic pose.  
The hero then yelled, "Does that answer your question?"  
And indeed, he was The Performer, the premier superhero of Seabrook. He had on his signature suit - bright green with pink accents, accompanied by athletic sneakers, stylish gloves, and a mask that covered the top half of his face (all matching, of course) - and he was smirking, as if to say he was amused by the thought of his opponent daring to challenge him.  
"There you are," the villain said, turning to face the hero. "I've been waiting for you...."  
"I'm pretty sure you're not the only one," The Performer replied cockily, standing up from his pose. Then, he shouted to the crowd that had gathered not too far from the destruction, "Don't worry, citizens! Your hero is here!"  
Cheers erupted from the crowd. They were all clearly glad to see The Performer (especially four people in particular).  
"Oh, I think they should be plenty worried," said the villain with a chuckle. "After all, you can only be in one place at a time." He pointed his arm towards a balcony a few houses down, where a short girl with glasses was watching the event. "And sometimes, the ability to save a life is _just out of reach_!"  
A beam of energy shot out of the villain's hand. And with a BOOM, the balcony was destroyed, and the girl was dangling from what little remained attached to the building.  
"Help!" The girl was clearly panicking, and seemed to be rapidly losing her grip. She would hit the sidewalk before The Performer would be able to reach her, at this rate. And the results of that would definitely not be pretty. "Help!"  
Then, she lost her grip completely, and fell with a scream.  
And she landed in someone's arms.  
But not The Performer's. He had not moved from where he was standing.  
It was a different hero who had saved the girl, one that the citizens of Seabrook had never seen before. The new hero placed the girl gently on the ground. It seemed to be a female hero, and she was wearing a blue and white suit, with matching shoes and gloves, and a blue domino mask.  
But what stood out the most about the new hero was the snow white hair that went to the middle of her back.  
The Performer spoke up once more. "Oh I almost forgot! I have someone here that I think you should meet!" Gesturing dramatically to the new hero, who began walking towards the crowd, he continued. "Ladies, gentlemen, and wannabe villain-" (The villain in question seemed offended by this part.) "-may I introduce to you, my wonderful cousin, and my brand new sidekick! LUMINESCENT!"  
The crowd cheered again, even louder than last time. (One of the four particularly enthusiastic citizens started chanting the sidekick's name, and the other three quickly joined in.)  
"Really, now, two against one?" The villain complained. "That's just not fair!"  
The new hero - Luminescent - spoke up then. "Said the weirdo who just blasted a bystander's balcony. Seriously, what is your problem?"  
"My problem?" The villain replied with a scowl. "You don't get out much, do you? My PROBLEM is you HEROES!" He began to walk towards Luminescent threateningly. "Always thinking you're so high and mighty, thinking you can never lose ... well, think again, because I am taking you DOWN!" Then, he aimed both his hands, one targeting each hero, and started firing.  
The Performer dodged easily, one of many advantages his enhanced agility gave him. Luminescent had no such advantage, but she still managed fine, the first blast missing her by about an inch. Then, she started running, as it was harder to blast a moving target. The Performer seemed to have a similar idea, as he started doing all sorts of flips and other crazy movements.  
It was working. Not only was the villain missing every time, but he was starting to have trouble keeping track of two opponents at once. So he decided that The Performer was probably the bigger threat, and put all his focus on him.  
The Performer had a harder time dodging twice as many blasts, and kept having closer and closer calls. The villain nearly had the green clad hero on the ropes, when he noticed a strange blue glow nearby. The villain turned towards the glow curiously, and saw Luminescent standing next to him, her once white hair now a shining bright blue.  
"You glow?" the villain asked flatly. "Really? That's all you can do?"  
Luminescent glared, and before the villain could register what happened, she had kicked his feet out from under him, knocked him on his rear end, and was standing over him, hair white once again. "I wouldn't say that's ALL I can do," she then replied.  
Furious, the villain started charging another blast -  
CLICK!  
But The Performer slapped a pair of power nullifying handcuffs on the villain, and the energy immediately dissipated.  
"What? NO!" The villain yanked at his new restraints, trying to force them off, but they wouldn't budge.  
"Great job distracting him, cuz," The Performer complimented. "Gave me just enough time to get the cuffs out. And what an entrance! Saving that girl -"  
"Hey," Luminescent replied, "I learned from the best!"  
WEE-OOO! WEE-OOO!  
The police had finally arrived.

(This is a line break.)

"Well done, heroes," said Dale Wells, the police chief, as officers loaded the villain into the back of a squad car. "You saved the day once again, Performer. And welcome to Seabrook, Luminescent. You're going to be a great hero!"  
"Thanks, d - uh, Dale - uh, Chief Wells - I mean -" She seemed to be stumbling over her words.  
Chief Wells chuckled and said, "You can call me Dale, it's fine. And you're very welcome." Then, he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Seriously, great job, sweetie. I knew you would be great at this."  
Luminescent blushed, clearly flattered. "Thanks dad," she whispered back.  
After the police cars drove away with the villain, The Performer and Luminescent were starting to walk away from the scene, when they heard footsteps coming towards them. The Performer looked in the direction of the sound, and smiled. "Here they come."  
"Who - oh, your fan club?" the sidekick replied.  
"Yeah! I thought I saw them in the crowd. You know, sometimes they come to talk to me after a battle."  
"Yes, I know, you've told me about a hundred times."  
"Hey, I like them! Not only do they have VERY good taste, but they give great pointers. I've won some tough fights using stuff they came up with before."  
"Performer! Performer!" The four fans had caught up with the heroes.  
"Hello, my amazing fans!"  
"Uh," said Luminescent nervously, "hi there...."  
All four turned to the new hero and said, "Hello!"  
"I'm Stacey," said a dark skinned girl with curly brown hair.  
"I'm Tracey," continued a tall Asian boy.  
"I'm Lacey," followed a somewhat pale girl with a blonde ponytail.  
"And I'm Kevin!" finished a shorter dark skinned boy.  
"And we," they all said in almost creepy unison, "are The Performer's biggest fans!"  
"Uh, I'm Luminescent, and I'm The Performer's sidekick. And also his cousin."  
"Yeah, we know!" It was Lacey who said that. "We saw the whole thing! You were great! Did you hear people shouting your name? I started that!"  
"Oh! Well, thanks...."  
"Hey, this might sound like a weird question," started Tracey, "but can you make only parts of your hair glow like that, or does it have to be all at once?"  
Luminescent's reply was pulling some of her hair over her shoulder so it was in front of her, and giving it bright blue stripes.  
"Well, that answers that," Stacey said, as the hair went back to white. "This could sound weird too, but does the hair have to be ATTACHED to glow, or could you, like, get a haircut and make the cut off part glow?"  
Luminescent didn't quite understand why they were asking, but she answered anyway. "Um, I've never tried to do something like that. Why do you ask?"  
It was Lacey that replied. "You should try it. It could come in handy. Like, you could wrap a few strands of hair around something, and if you can't find it later, just follow the light!"  
"Ooh, or," Tracey continued, "maybe someone is chasing you, and they see blue light somewhere, and they think it's you, but nope! You just got a haircut, and you're really the other direction!"  
Luminescent made a mental note to see if she could really do what they were suggesting.  
Then, Kevin spoke up. "Hey, how bright can you get? Like, sun bright? Because when I look at the sun, it's really hard for my eyes to focus on stuff for a while, and it would be so cool if you could do that to people you're fighting!"  
Luminescent glanced towards a smug looking Performer and said, "I see why you like them so much."  
The four fans broke into identically overjoyed grins at that.  
"Okay, I love that you're all getting along," The Performer announced, "but we really should be going now."  
The four fans groaned, clearly not pleased with the idea of the heroes leaving. But they relented, waving goodbye as they walked away.  
"Wow," said Luminescent, as she and her cousin headed back to the hideout. "Today was even better than I thought it would be! I saved lives! People really like me! Not to mention, I finally got to take off that wig..."  
"You know," The Performer reminded her, "you're gonna have to put the wig back on when we're out of costume. The white hair is a dead giveaway, especially now that you're an official hero."  
"I know," she said with a sigh. "But at least I can actually take it off sometimes now. And I get to hang out with you more, that's a big plus too."  
"Heh, love you too, cuz. Now let's get back home."

And so, the story begins....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will get to Zed and the other characters soon, I swear! I just needed to show Addy's first time being a hero, as a bit of a setup for the story.  
> (Also, I swear the starter villain is generic on purpose. He is just there to give Luminescent and The Performer someone to fight before the REAL conflict gets going...)  
> Anyway, did you like the first chapter of my superhero AU? Did I do a good job with the action sequence?  
> See you next chapter!


	2. Ordinary High School Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this in a while. Hopefully you guys think this chapter was worth the wait. Enjoy!

A short girl with glasses was sitting in the library. Her name was Bree, and she had been attacked by a supervillain yesterday.  
But she had been rescued. By a brand new superhero.  
She was still trying to wrap her head around it. After all, it wasn't every day that someone becomes the first person to be saved by a superhero. In fact, first saves were kind of a big deal (especially for major heroes like The Performer). She wanted to talk to someone about it, but while many of her friends had been saved by a superhero (this was Seabrook after all), none of them had been a hero's very first save.  
But, she knew it had to have happened before. So there had to be someone else that she could talk to about it, someone who would completely understand.  
That's why she was in the library, using the computer. She was typing _saved by superhero_ into a search bar. But she figured that was too vague, so she rewrote it to say _saved by new superhero_. And then she pressed enter.  
The first result to appear was a video, titled _I just got saved by a brand new superhero!_ The title looked promising, so Bree clicked on it.  
The video started on a birthday party. A boy, about her age, was sitting in front of a big cake.  
"Alright," said someone behind the camera, "now blow out the candles!"  
The boy quickly obliged, and everyone else cheered. Someone was about to cut the cake when a loud noise was heard, and the camera shook.  
"What was that?" the person behind the camera (who sounded like a girl) asked nervously.  
CRASH!  
The camera turned towards the noise, revealing a large hole in the wall. There was someone standing in the hole, and they looked like trouble. Sure enough, the mysterious figure picked up a huge chunk of rubble and threw it, the camera quickly panning again to show that the rubble was heading right for the birthday boy, who was frozen in shock.  
Suddenly, someone else came between the boy and the incoming rubble, and caught it in midair!  
The camera was shaking (which was understandable, considering what the person holding it had just seen), but there was still a decent view of the hero. They were wearing a green costume, but not bright green like The Performer wore. More of an olive green than anything. It also seemed to be some sort of cloak, with a hood that had been pulled up over the hero's head. There was what looked like body armor visible where the cloak opened up, in a rather dark shade of red. And while the face was hard to make out, it definitely had an olive green domino mask over the eyes.  
"Get out of here!" the new hero (who sounded like a guy) shouted, throwing the huge chunk of rubble back at the villain who had thrown it before. It hit the villain right in the chest, knocking him out of the hole he had made in the wall. The green clad hero ran to the hole and jumped through it himself, probably going to finish the fight elsewhere.  
"Was that-" said the very shocked girl holding the camera. "Oh my goodness..." Judging from the camera's movement, she was now running towards the birthday boy. "Are you okay?"  
The boy nodded, clearly still in shock himself, and the video ended.  
Bree scrolled down to the comments section, so she could say something about her own experience, and noticed a comment that the poster (who was using the screen name _Gruzikal_ ) had replied to.  
The comment read, _Hate to burst your bubble, but that's not a superhero. I saw that guy around town a few weeks after this video was posted. He's Power Play, and he's actually an antihero. You know, one of those reckless vigilantes that everyone knows is up to no good?_  
And Gruzikal had replied, _Thanks for giving me his name! As for the rest of what you said, I don't believe that he's not a good guy. I mean, if he wasn't, why'd he help me?_

(This is a line break.)

"Okay, everyone," announced Stacey to the other three people in charge of The Performer's Official Fan Club, "so clearly, if Luminescent is The Performer's cousin, then she must be Upfront's daughter!"  
"Yeah," continued Tracey, "because The Performer has said in interviews that he's Wavelength's son, and Wavelength is Upfront's brother!"  
"Wait," said Lacey, "wasn't Wavelength Upfront's sidekick? So why is it the other way around this time?"  
"Upfront was in charge because she was older than Wavelength," reminded Kevin. "So Luminescent is probably just younger than The Performer, and that's why she's the sidekick!"  
Bucky Buchanan, who was watching all of this from the doorway, cleared his throat, causing his four friends to turn and look at him in surprise.  
"How long have you been there?" Lacey asked.  
"About since 'she must be Upfront's daughter.'" Bucky grinned. "And while that all sounds very interesting, we need to get going now, or we'll be late for practice."  
"OH RIGHT, CHEER PRACTICE," exclaimed Tracey. "I can't believe we forgot!"  
"Well, we have had a pretty distracting week so far," reasoned Stacey. "The Performer just got a new sidekick!"  
"I heard about that," said Bucky. "It's going to be interesting having a new superhero around."  
"We got to talk to her yesterday!" Kevin stated excitedly. "Want us to tell you about it?"  
"Sure, you can tell me on the way to practice," agreed Bucky. His four friends proceeded to talk to him about what happened the entire time they were walking.  
Not that he really needed to be told what happened. He had been there. But they didn't know that, and he didn't want to keep them from talking about what they loved. Even if certain circumstances made it ... a little awkward.  
Those circumstances including the fact that they were talking his ear off ... about himself. He, Bucky Buchanan, was The Performer.  
His four companions couldn't have known how he felt when they talked about him like this. (It wasn't a BAD feeling, mind you, just a little ... weird.) They didn't have the slightest clue that their idol and their best friend were the same person. Yesterday, during the fight, they hadn't seen Bucky in peril. All they had seen was The Performer. And right now, all they saw was Bucky.  
And he rather liked it that way.  
After all, while the four fans seemed to like both sides of him SEPARATELY, he had no idea how they'd react to the 'two people' being the same person. If Bucky had his way, he'd never have to find out what that reaction would be.  
Fortunately, Bucky Buchanan pretty much always got his way.

(Line break again.)

"Way to go, everyone!" Coach Wilcox yelled. "Now, let's all take a quick break, and then we'll run some more plays!"  
"Yes coach!" Everyone took their helmets off for a short reprieve. Including the weakside linebacker, Wynter Barkowitz.  
"Hey Necrodopoulus!" she shouted at the fullback. "You're doing great today!"  
"Thanks," he replied. "You too!"  
Then, they heard someone near the bleachers saying, "What is even up with your face?" They looked and saw that a redheaded cheerleader was talking to Wynter's best friend, Willa Lykensen. "Why is it all ... splotchy?"  
"It's called vitiligo," Willa replied, as the two football players walked towards the bleachers. "It gives people patches of pale skin. And hair," she added, fingering a white streak in her mostly dark hair.  
"It's not contagious, is it? I don't want to look all weird like you!"  
"I think she looks great," said Eliza Zambie, Necrodopoulus's own best friend, from a few seats away.  
"So do I," Wynter agreed, having arrived at the bleachers. "And I don't like when people talk to my friends like that," she added with a mild glare in the redhead's direction.  
"And for the record," Willa said, "no, it's not contagious. It's a genetic condition."  
"Oh, well, I guess that explains him too, then," the redhead replied, gesturing to someone else on the bleachers. It was Wyatt, Willa's twin brother, who had his glasses on his face, headphones over his ears, and a large patch of white in what was mostly brown hair. "But what about you?" she then asked Wynter, likely referring to the white streaks in the football player's own hair.  
"Oh, I just dye it like this," Wynter explained, "so Willa and her brother don't feel too weird about how their hair looks. Solidarity, you know?"  
The redhead just rolled her eyes. "Ugh, why would you actually CHOOSE to look like that? I will never understand you, Barkowitz."  
"You don't have to understand me," Wynter replied. "You just have to be nice to me and my friends."  
"Which means," Necrodopoulus finished, "you have to stop calling everyone weird because of how they look. It's just rude!"  
"Whatever," dismissed the cheerleader. "I gotta go back to the squad anyway. See ya!" And with that, she was gone.  
"I could have handled that myself, you know," Willa claimed. But upon seeing Wynter's raised eyebrow, she added, "but thanks for helping out, I guess. All three of you."  
"Don't mention it," Eliza replied (with what seemed to be a small blush on her face).  
"Yeah," added Wynter, "I'll always be there to help my bestie!"  
"All right, everyone!" they heard the coach announce. "Get back on the field!"  
"Guess it's time to go," observed Necrodopoulus. "Bye everyone! I'll be hearing from you tonight, right Eliza?"  
"You know it!" the girl in question replied with a smirk.  
"Hey, that reminds me," said Willa, "do you think we could take care of a few things after practice, Wynter?"  
"Oh, absolutely," Wynter answered with a grin. "See you then!" she called out, as she ran back to the football field.

(Another line break.)

"I'm home!" Addison called out as she walked in the front door.  
"Hey there, Addison," came the reply from her dad, who was trying to help make dinner. (Emphasis on _trying_.)  
"How was cheer practice?" Her mom asked, while correcting the mistakes that had already been made in the kitchen.  
"Great! I feel amazing! Honestly, I think I'm still on a bit of a rush from my first save."  
"That's understandable, dear - WHOA!" Her dad said, seeming to forget while he was gesturing that he was stirring something with a spoon until it was too late. The very hot water that was in the spoon flew towards his wife.  
The woman casually threw up an energy shield, protecting herself from being scalded. "For goodness sake, Dale," she muttered, before turning her attention back to Addison. "He's right. Your first proper outing as a superhero is simply invigorating!"  
"Hey, speaking of which," Addison said, "I was thinking maybe I could go on a late night patrol after dinner?"  
"Well," her father replied, while getting shoved out of the kitchen by his wife, "I don't see why not."  
"Just be back before midnight, sweetie," said Addison's mom, returning to the kitchen.  
"Yes, be back before midnight," her dad agreed while pouting on the couch.

(Line break one more time.)

Zed Necrodopoulus finished his dinner. "Thanks for the stew, dad!" he said, getting up from his chair. "I gotta go now. I made plans with Eliza again tonight."  
"Alright, Zed," his dad replied. "Just be back before curfew."  
"Yeah yeah, midnight, I know." Zed had heard that many times before. "See you then." Waving goodbye to his sister, he headed to his room to get ready.  
When he got there, he opened his closet. And then, checking to make sure his dad hadn't followed him, he shoved the clothes in the closet to either side, revealing a black rectangle on the back wall. It had been put there a while ago by his best friend Eliza, along with a few other things....  
Zed placed his hand on the black rectangle, and it started to glow green. After a few seconds, it beeped, and a door that hadn't been visible before suddenly opened up next to it. Zed entered the door, which led him to a secret room with a staircase going down to his left, and a display case to his right.  
And in that display case was his outfit for tonight. Complete with a domino mask and an olive green cloak.  
Power Play was going on patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I only know as much about football and vitiligo as I googled for this story.)  
> I told you I'd get to the others soon!  
> What do you think about this chapter? Did you like it? See you next chapter!


End file.
